Triumphant
The Triumphant is the flagship of Talben Foelin and the official headquarters of Foelin's Brigade. Design It is the only ship of its kind, completely custom ordered by Talben Foelin. Triumphant ''is an assault ship with a wedge/dagger shaped design, like republic warships during the Clone Wars. Because of its carrier role, the ''Triumphant ''featured a novel dual bridge tower design. The port tower was the starfighter command bridge, while the starboard tower served as a standard helm and command bridge. The vessel was also designed to be longer than the traditional Venator cruiser, due to the fact that the ship had to be capable of transporting the entire Brigade, as well as support staff and support vehicles. Therefore, the vessel is one kilometer longer than the traditional Venator ships used in the Clone Wars. ''Triumphant's ''engines consisted of four primary drive engines, two secondary drive engines, and two tertiary drive engines. Despite this, the ship was quite slow traveling through hyperspace. The ''Triumphant ''was built for survivability instead of speed. At maximum power settings, some time could be shaved off of trips, but this was very demanding of the ship's reactor and required a constant flow of coolant to keep the system from overheating and shutting down. ''Triumphant ''was slightly faster at sublight speed and was able to move across a planetary system relatively quick. The slowness in hyperspace has been attributed to the hyperdrive which is a 5.0 class. The hyperdrive system as mentioned is quite flawed, but ''Triumphant ''likely couldn't handle a 4.0 or faster. The power demand would be higher than the reactor would be capable of supporting on top of all other functions. The vast majority of all of this reactor power is being channeled into ''Triumphant's ''excellent shielding. ''Triumphant's ''backup hyperdrive is a class 10, which is even slower. One of the largest catastrophic disasters to date regarding the ''Triumphant ''took place in the year 51 ABY on the planet of Naboo. During a normal landing procedure, the motors that power the frontal landing gear of the ''Triumphant ''gave out and led to a series of failures that ultimately caused the landing gear to break off. This resulted in the Triumphant crashing and wearing a rut into the ground. Surprisingly the ship remained intact after the crash and remained operational. This is a testament to the ship's hardiness. Weaponry It possessed 10 heavy torpedo launch tubes and 24 point-defense laser cannons, but no turbolasers to speak of. The large number of torpedo tubes made ''Triumphant ''considerably well-equipped to take on enemy capital ships. The point-laser defense cannons were responsible for protecting the ship from enemy fightercraft and bombers, but were relatively ineffective against larger enemy vessels. The underside of the ship had concealed landing gears to support ground landings. The sensor and communication suits were located at the front of the ship's command tower. It had numerous shield generator nodes throughout the hull for use during emergencies. Capacity The ship possessed a Venator-style dorsal hangar bay that ran along most of the length of the ship. ''Triumphant carried a complement of 220 fighters, 100 bombers, 40 gunships, and 15 military walkers for planetary operations. Unfortunately the slow opening and closing of the armored bow doors could leave the ship extremely vulnerable. Strong shielding was used to help try to compensate for this weakness. There were also hangars on the port and starboard sides of the ship. Locations The following is a list of locations aboard the Triumphant for in-RP reference. * The Bridge * Dorsal Hangars 1 - 8 * Port Hangar * Starboard Hangar * Engineering Bay * Medical Bay * Maintenance Tunnels * Crew Quarters * 29th Platoon Boardroom * General Foelin's Office * Admiral Lebon's Quarters * Commander Valentian's Quarters * Tarkaal's Quarters * Detention Area * Mess Hall * Officer's Mess Hall * Torpedo Bay * Armory * The Shooting Range * The Cloning Facility Category:BRIGADE Category:Ships